Never give up
by Antonrocks101
Summary: Beatrice mom died giving birth to her and her dad died by sucide so she was put into a orphanage. At the age of 4. 3 men and 2 women broke into the orphanage and kidnapped her. Now her life is a living hell but she has not givin up hope for freedom because hope is the only thing stonger than fear. Tobias is not abused so he does not go by four. Rated M for abuse, rape and language
1. Chapter 1

I've** stopped working on the other one for this new story instead hope you like it. Here is chapter one of never give up.**

**Beatrice p.o.v.**

Beatrice p.o.v.

I am Beatrice prior, I am 16 and have not seen the light of day sense I was 4. I am 5'3 with long blonde hair, blue grayish eyes, and nose to big for my face. Both of my parents are dead and my life is basically a living hell. I am abused daily and basically a slave to the 5 people that live in this house. 3 men and 2 women. Sometimes they have friends over and it only gets worse from there. I've been beaten by anything they can get their hands on. Belts, knives, scissors, books, pipes, rope, you name it. When i am not serving them I locked in the attic with only 2 slices of bread and 1 water bottle a day. If I'm lucky. Abusing me is not the worst they have done to me. I have also been raped countless times. Sometimes it's only 1 of them or it's all 3 of them. I've eaten so little you can see my hip bones and ribs. It's very noticeable. They first time they raped me was when I was 10. After that it's happened at least 4 times a week. I have given birth to 2 children but when they reached 4 months of age they killed them in front of me. 3 years ago they brought another girl here but she killed herself 3 weeks later. My bathroom is a bucket and I am only allowed 1 shower a month. The names of the men are Anthony, Simon, and Carlos. The names of the woman are Carter and Vanessa.

I'm snapped out of my thoughts by the attic entrance opening with Simon, Carter and Carlos. Simon and Carlos have belts and Carter has a knife. "Get over here bitch and take off your shirt."Carlos yells. I don't say anything I just do as I'm told and I feel the belts coming down. If it's one thing I learned it's not to cry or scream that only makes it worse. I can feel the cuts from yesterday open up again. After about 23 lashes I feel as if I'm about to pass out then i feel a sharp pain in my stomach and I look down and I see the knife handle sticking out that's when I fall into darkness


	2. Chapter 2

**I give you chapter 2 of never give up. Review to tell me what you think. Favorite and follow.**

Carter's p.o.v.

I just stabbed her with the knife and watched her fall into darkness when we hear a crash downstairs. I go down and see 7 men armed with guns and bullet proof vests. "What the hell are you doing in my house?" "We are looking for someone named Beatrice Prior. We have traced her to this location and do you mind me asking why you have blood on your hand?" Think of a reason, think of a reason. "I was messing around with a knife and cut myself with it." Please don't let them want to search the house. "Do you mind if we search your house." Crap. "Yes I do mind." "If you have nothing to hide then you won't mind us looking around." The one in front turns to his men. "Search the house. You know what to look for."

-page break-(10 minutes later)

"We found Beatrice. She was stabbed with a knife and is losing a lot of blood and there are signs of abuse. Scars, cuts and she is so skinny." Shit. "Get a ambulance down here now." The one in charge turns to me. "Everyone in this house is under arrest due to the abuse of Beatrice Prior." I'm then hit in the head and everything goes black.

-page break(location: hospital)

Tris p.o.v.

I open my eyes and I'm blinded by a bright white light and I hear a constant beeping and when my eyes adjust to the light I look around and notice all the walls are white and I'm in a bed. I'm in a hospital! What happened to where I got taken here. Then I remember I got stabbed and now I realize that the area I got stabbed is throbbing and sore.

Just then a doctor comes in. "I see your awake Beatrice. I'm your doctor. Doctor Brian." He extends his hand to me and I flinch thinking he's going to hit me. I turn away and look at the other side of the room. "Beatrice, we had to give you 15 stitches for that stab wound on your stomach and because of the stab we had to remove part of your stomach so there is a list of foods that you can not eat. The list will be given to you soon." Just then a female walks in wearing all black with a name take saying Tori. "Hello Beatrice, I'm Tori. I'm here to ask you some questions." I have my own question. How the hell did I get here?! "I'll answer them if you tell me how I got here." "Alright. So we have been trying to find you for 12 years and we tracked you to that area and we had 7 armed officers search the house and we found you with a knife in your stomach and we arrested everyone there." I start bursting into tears. I'm finally free from those monsters. "I'll answer your questions as well as I can." I hope it's not some thing to complicated. "Alright. Question 1. How long have you been abused?" I feel myself wanting to cry again. How is it that the easiest of questions can cause me to break down. It takes me a minute before I can answer. "Sense I was 4 and I'm 16 now so 12 years." Tori writes down my answer on a piece of paper. "What would they do to you?" I know there is no stoping the tears now. "Well they would whip me with belts, kick and punch me, cut me with knifes and scissors, beat me with bats, pipes, and text books and they would starve me." Tori writes down those answers as well. "Alright that's it for now but I need you to take a test to see what grade level you will be going into. Once we get you set into a poster care we will then have you go to school.

-page break-(after the test)

"I'm impressed with your results you will be starting as a sophomore this September. How do you this much? Someone in this position usually does not know this much." I think before answering. "Well after they were done beating me with the books I would hide them and read them." "Alright Beatrice. You are clear to go in 3 days. I'll see you soon." And with that Tori leaves.

**tell me what you think if I can get 2 more followers, favorites and at least 1 review I will post chapter 3 TODAY! Never give up**

**l**


	3. Chapter 3

**I give you chapter 3 of never give up**

Beatrice p.o.v.

(3 days later)

The nurse helped me change into a long sleeve black shirt and black jeans. It still hurt to move so I need to be careful when I'm moving. Once I'm changed I thank the nurse and wait for Tori.

Tori comes in 5 minutes later. "Hello Beatrice, how are you feeling?" "I'm feeling much better now Tori." I'm not going to tell Tori I've been having nightmares. She has helped me enough to not have to worry about my stupid nightmares. "Which poster care will I be staying at?" I just hope it's nothing like my old house. To me that's not home. Home is where the heart is, the house is where you live. I have no home for I have no heart. My heart died when all this started. I guess this is the price I pay for killing my mother. I'm snapped out of my thoughts by Tori snapping her fingers in front of my face. "Hey Beatrice did you hear me?" "No Tori I did not. I'm sorry. What did you say?" Part of me is expecting her to hit me for not listening. "I said you will be staying at a poster care called dauntless. A person named max owns it and there are 13 other kids there from ages 16 to 17. If I remember correctly their names are will, Christiana, Lynn, Eric, Marlene, Uriah, Zeke, Shauna, Tobias, Drew, Al, Peter and Molly. And the high school your going to is called divergent high. One of the best schools in this state. Now come on I have already signed the releases forms I'm going to take you to the mall to buy some clothes and other stuff. Your room already has a bed and tv so we can buy books, movies, makeup, what ever it is you need." At first I believed everyone was like them but now that I have seen Tori and the kindness the nurses and doctors have shown me has proved me wrong. "Tori, I'm not worth the time or effort of what your trying to do. I've screwed up. My mom died giving birth to me and this is how life picked to punish me for it. If I was never born she would be alive and happy." Tori looks to be in deep thought. "Tris, you are worth the time and effort. It's not your fault your mom is dead. She gave her life so you can live. Life may be bad now but it always gets better. So I'm going to the mall with or without you Tris." I feel my eyes start to water. No one has ever told me something like that. "Did you call me Tris?" "Yes I did, Beatrice is for your old life. Tris is for your fresh start." Tori takes my hand. "Now come on Tris, let's forget your old life and start your new one."

**review, favorite and follow. Goal is 3 more favs and follows. First to answer this question gets a shoutout. Why is this story called never give up?**


	4. Chapter 4

**I give you chapter 4 of never give up. Tobias is I'm this chapter**

**shoutout to Kelley12345**

**her answer was: I think it's called never give up because Tris never gave up on wanting to survive the beatings.**

Beatrice p.o.v.

"Here we are Tris. Let's get started." Tori says. I groan loud. "What's wrong? Is it this bad to be with me?" I start laughing. "No. I just HATE the mall."(I'm with you Tris I hate it too) "Lets get this over with." And with that we get out of the car.

Page break pansycakes

After the mall on the way to dauntless poster care.

as not so bad.

"See Tris that wasn't so bad." It was terrible. "Easy for you to say, you did not fall into the big water fountain the mall has." Tori starts laughing. "Shut up Tori before I walk to dauntless." The laughter stops and we drive out of the mall.

-flashback-flashback-

Of when Tris fell into the fountain

I was eating a hotdog which are really good by the way and I tripped and fell sideways in a attempt to regain my balance and fell in. After that the first store we went to is a beach store because it sells towels and turns out there is a beach 30 minutes away from here.

-flashback ends**-**

We pull into a building with the word dauntless on it in black. I guess this is it. It's 5 stories high. The walls are red and orange and make me think of fire. We get out and Tori heads to the door and I go to the trunk to get some of my stuff. As I'm doing that a boy that looks to be 17 pulls up in a motorcycle. He gets down takes off his helmet and jacket and looks around. He looks at me and begins to walks over to where I'm at. I finally get a good look at his face. He has a spare upper lip and a full lower lip. His ears stick out a little and his eyes are blue and make me think of the ocean. I soon realize I'm staring and he must realize it too because he says, "like what you see?" With a smirk on his face. I I feel the heat race to my cheeks and I know I'm blushing. "I'm just messing with you I'm Tobias. And you are?" My mind is telling me to not answer but something is telling me to answer. "I'm Tris." "Tris? I like it. Need help with your bags?" I'm about to say no when I remember this is my new start. "Yes." This is a start**. **

Tobias p.o.v.

I wake up with my alarm clock going off at 9:00 am. I get up and take a shower and get dressed. Zeke is still asleep and I plan to do a prank I remembered. If you put someone's hand in war water while they are asleep it will make them pee. So that's what i did and i also filled a bucket with ice cold water. I put Zeke's hand I'm the hot water and it works and then I poor the ice cold water on him and he shoots screaming and I'm there laughing. "Fuck you Toby." He knows I hate that name. "If you call me that again I will cut off your dick and reattach it to your forehead." I see his eyes fill with fear and he darts out of the room leaving me laughing.

I decide I'm going to go for a ride today on my motorcycle. I grab an apple, my helmet and my keys.

-page break-page break-

As I approach dauntless I see a new girl getting bags out of a car. She is not very big. She does not have curves, and she has blonde hair. I see her turn around and I get a good look at her eyes. Her eyes are blue grayish and they care secrets. I see her staring at me and instead of walking away I walk towards her and say, "you like what you see?" I then smirk and I see her blush. God her blush is adorable. What did I just think that. Yes I did. "I'm messing with you. I'm Tobias. And you are?" She seems to think for a minute. "I'm Tris." Cute name. "Tris? I like it. Do you need help with your bags?" A moment passes. "Yes." I take some of her bags and lead her to dauntless.

**There is chapter 4. At least 2 more favs and follows and tell me what you think and we will vote on wether this should be a Tobias/tris or Uriah/tris story. Tell me who should be with tris. Tobias or Uriah. Tell me in reviews. **


	5. Chapter 5

**I give you all chapter 5 of never give up. We have everyone for Tobias/tris and no one for Uriah/tris**

Never give up

Tris p.o.v.

I'm carrying my bags with Tobias following me. I know where I'm going because Tori told me how to get to my room from here. My room is on the second floor. I enter my room and Tobias follows. "Just set my bags on my bed. Thanks for the help." After he sets them down he says, "anytime Tris. If you need anything else don't be afraid to ask. My room is next door." "Thanks Tobias."

After he leaves I open my bags and put my clothes in the closet. I put my books in the shelf. I got the Harry potter series, the Alex rider series and the hunger game series. Tori was also kind enough to buy me all the Harry Potter movies and the hunger games.

By the time I'm done unpacking and putting everything where it goes I look at the time and it's 9:00 am. It's not very late but it was a long day. I lay down on my bed and I'm out like a light.

Page break-page break

I wake up and I see I'm tied to a chair and Simon and Carlos are in front of me holding knives and belts and Vanessa comes up with a rock. Before I realize what's happening Vanessa swings the rock against my chest and I hear a crack. Carlos brings the knife down and stabs my stomach and pulls it out and stabs me again and I cry out in pain. Simon brings his knife and cuts the ropes and pulls me and pushes me to the ground. He pulls out Carlos knife and hands it to him the they both grab my feet and press the knifes to them and i realize they are trying to skin my feet and I cry out in pain and I don't try to stop the tears pouring out of my eyes. When they are done they cut off my shirt and start to whip me with the belts and I start screaming.

I'm jolted awake with Tobias standing about a foot away from me. I start crying and out of the corner of my eye is Tobias come over and sit down next to me and he puts his arm around me. I stiffen at first but melt into it. "What happened?" Tobias asks. "Nightmare." I start crying more when I think about. "It's gonna be okay Tris." He reaches up and wipes away some of my tears with his hand. After about 15 miuntes I've cried myself out. Tobias plants a kiss on my forehead and now it feels like it's on fire. "Sleep well Tris." He is about to leave when I speak up, "stay with me?" I very nervous about what his answer will be. "If that's what you want. I'll be on the floor." I'm glad he is staying with me but in the back of my mind I'm disappointed he did not clime in bed with me. I felt safe with his arm around me.

**you all better feel special. today is my birthday and I used my time to give you this chapter. The vote of Uriah or Tobias being with Tris is still open. Favorite, follow and review my army of pansycakes.**


	6. Please read

**I am really sorry but I can now only post 1 chapter a week for both stories. I will post one chapter for never give up on saturday and one chapter for the katu on Sunday. Again I'm so sorry don't hate me. **dodges knife. **Guys I'm sorry. **dodges chair. **Where are you getting these from. **Dodges tv. **I'm sorry how many times do I have to say it. I will try my best to make them twice as long maybe even triple. I have like 5 hours of homework a day. That's the price for going to achieve early college high school. **


End file.
